We tripped the light
by rustyliver
Summary: A collection of drabbles/oneshots
1. Falling

This is where I put all my drables/less than 1000 word oneshots for Aubrey/Beca. I know there's only one right now but just in case. Thank you for clicking and I hope you stay to read.

* * *

You don't have a side of the bed you prefer — right or left — as long as it's near a wall. That's why you hate sleeping in hotels because the bed is never next to a wall.

But she has to sleep on the right side, even when it's a single bed. She _will_ sleep near the right edge.

You found this out when you and her shared a car to visit Chloe. _Someone_ forgot to check the radiator of her car even though it was a piece of shit that overheated three times a week. So a five hour trip turned into an overnight trip and you had to sleep in a dingy motel room with plumbing that rivalled a percussion band.

You can't sleep that night, because of the loud pipes and the fear of getting murdered and, because she snores.

It's a light snore that wouldn't have kept you awake if you were sleeping on a real bed.

It's kind of cute, you can admit this now, so you ended up staring at her until you almost fell asleep.

But you didn't because there was a loud thunk that woke you up instantly.

She fell.

Then she muttered, "Dad, I promise I'll never climb a tree again," and fell right back to sleep.

You didn't know it then but you were falling too.

You were falling for her.

You were too distracted with her clothing choice and future prospects and how much she got under your skin to notice it.

But you knew you felt something that night when you picked her off the floor and placed her back onto the bed because you didn't go back to your bed. Instead, you laid next to her and put your arms around her to make sure she didn't fall again.

You watched her sleep and wondered what she was dreaming of. You thought it must have something to do with a childhood memory. You can imagine her as this mischievous kid that did all these stupid things just because she's curious. Those were the kinds of kids you stayed away from because you were smart and responsible.

When you finally fell asleep, you dreamt of meeting her years earlier. Your parents weren't happy with it. They said she was a bad influence but you didn't listen. You always listen to your parents.

And before you can tell them about how happy you are when she's around, you were woken up by your phone ringing. It's Chloe asking when you will arrive. You looked at your watch and saw that it was almost check out time. You wanted to yell at her for not waking you up but you realize that you're still on her bed.

Her lips curled into her famous crooked smile and she said, "Interesting dream?"

You remember blushing and you not so successfully covered it up by glaring at her and saying, "We're late."

Five years later, she still makes you late. She still smiles that crooked smile when she makes you late. And she still claims the right side of the bed as hers. But you no longer need to sleep on a bed that is next to a wall.

It doesn't matter anymore because you've fallen and no wall could have prevented that from happening.


	2. Polar Bears

You used to think about important stuff, like global warming and dying polar bears, when it's quiet and your dad isn't in your head commenting on how you're not living up to your potential. Compared to the polar bears, your problems aren't that big. You don't have to swim for nine days because you were looking for food and end up stuck in the ice cold water because your home melted. It gives you perspective.

Everyone thinks you want to be some big shot at Wall Street, but really you just want to save the polar bears. You take all these finance and economics courses because the world is a giant douche that only follows money, and maybe if you know money well enough, you can use it to make people realize how sick the earth is and make them do something about it.

But lately, Beca has been sneaking into your head during your precious quiet time. She happily skates on the melting ice caps and kicks your polar bears into the sea without a second thought. Then, she makes herself at home as she watches them drown.

The worst part is you join her, and suddenly the Arctic turns into a cozy living room where you tell her about your secret dream, and she smiles, and you forget what you were saying, you forget about the drowning polar bears, and all you think about is her.

You don't like that. You don't like how she keeps taking over your mind.

But you can't seem to tell her that when she is in your head, so you take it out on her when she's not.


	3. Promise

The first time she kisses you, you make her promise not to fall in love with you.

She laughs.

"Someone thinks highly of herself," she says.

And in that moment, you know that she is the one.

She fills the emptiness in you, but just enough, so it doesn't spill over.

The second time, she asks, "Why?"

You tell her that you've taught yourself to only love you, so you don't think it's fair if someone loves you.

She laughs again.

"That is a load of crap," she says.

You don't ask her until the sixth time she kisses you.

She replies, "Everyone deserves to be loved, silly, including you."

Sweat soaks into the back of your shirt, and you think it's her, starting to spill over you.

You stutter, trying to find the least hurtful way to make her stop.

But she laughs.

"Don't worry," she says. "It won't be me."

You wonder if it is a trick to keep you, this promise not to love you.

Because if it is, it's working.

You never promised not to love her.


End file.
